


Through the Night

by sunshinejade



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lullabies, M/M, Movie Night, Seungyul Fic Fest, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade
Summary: [ PROMPT : 217 ][ Seungyoun falls asleep watching a movie with Hangyul so HG carries SY to his bed.Bonus: SY wakes up in HG’s arms but pretends to still be asleep so he can be carried to bed.]Bottom Seungyoun  |. PLS MAKE THIS FLUFF AS HECK SPRINKLE ALL DAT SUGAR SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE ALL OVER DIS
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	Through the Night

****

_ “Well, then, you have us all beat. Every damn song is about you. We could drive back and forth across the states forever and never run out of Baby songs.” _

Hangyul’s phone buzzes in his tracksuit pocket, loud in the silent night, distracting him from Lily James and Ansel Elgort acting flawlessly on their living room screen. 

It’s not a big deal.   
He’s seen the movie already and missed a great part of the dialogues anyway.

He looks at the notification, with no real concentration, missing out completely what it is about. 

He’s too tired to truly care.

Hangyul’s eyes scan around the room to see Yohan stumbling away from the sofa and moves away from his stretched out leg just in time to avoid getting trampled on by the clumsy athlete. 

His same-aged friend mumbles a quick sorry, showing no sign of stopping the yawn that twists his drained face. 

There’s a huff coming from the far left of the room, where Wooseok is sitting.

“Yeah, let’s watch Baby Driver, I’ve never seen it before!” He whispers mockingly, hissing like an annoyed cat as Yohan pokes his sides in passing. 

“Shut up, hyung. I need to rest.”

“Rest is for the weak.”    
  


At this point in their friendship, dissing each other is a way to express affection.

“If you slept more when you were my age maybe you’d be taller now,” Yohan replies without missing a beat.

_ Yup, definitely reached that stage. _

He leaves, bidding a good night too slurred by fatigue to be understood and gets a bunch of either tired or disinterested ‘good night’ back.

Through the first half of the movie, Yohan is the 4th to give up and it makes Hangyul wonder why they even bother to do this.   
  


_ Maybe I should call it a day too.  _

It’s a tradition, according to Junho, though Wooseok would point out that watching movies on Sunday night for a little over a month can hardly be counted as a tradition.   
But it’s a nice thought so no one has anything against it. 

Hangyul can’t understand how they got through five episodes of Hotel de Luna without blinking and yet whenever movie night rolls in they lose half of the members before getting to the good part. 

Now, the only members left beside him are Wooseok, Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Dohyon, and Hyeongjun. Dongpyo sneaked away right after his roommate without anyone noticing.

The older and the youngest are the only ones not half-dead, Seungwoo on the opposite side of the sofa from Hangyul and Dohyon lying with his stomach on the floor next to Seungyoun.   
  


Hangyul is starting to feel the need to switch position.    
Not that he doesn’t like cuddles, quite the opposite really, but his legs are slowly getting numb and a little too warm under the blanket and the weight of Hyeongjun’s head. 

As if reading his mind, the boy slowly gets up from his comfortable spot and rubs his face in a daze.    
Hangyul raises a hand to caress his puffy cheeks but Hyeongjun jerks away from his touch and gives himself a few gentle slaps on the face. 

Groaning as they both try to straighten their sore limbs, he crosses his legs over Hyeongjun’s ungracefully and stretches his arms wide above his head and drawing Seungyoun’s attention. 

The older has been sitting on the living room floor a few feet apart from him, directly under the 02-liner. 

Hangyul promptly ignores the way Hyeongjun smirks knowingly following his line of sight and unabashedly stares at his roommate. 

Seungyoun is wearing one of his shirts.

He complained all morning about how he doesn’t have the same fabric softener back home so half of his laundry smells ‘weird’. 

He made Hangyul write down the one he uses at the dorm so he can tell his mom next time they get a break and without asking - not that the younger minds particularly - opened their shared closet and took one of Hangyul’s. 

_ “See, this one smells better. It smells like… home.”  _

Seungyoun moves, his back coming to rest over the edge of the sofa, shaking his head to move the dyed strands that are getting in his eyes. 

His hair is getting longer by the day. 

Hangyul likes it this way, quite surprisingly too, seeing he never liked long hair on guys.    
Mostly because he can’t seem to look good like that, so no one can look good with it either in his childish mindset. 

But Seungyoun owns it so perfectly. 

It surpasses the annoying and reaches the really, really hot. And though people online seem to beg to differ, Hangyul thinks that the blonde highlights really fit him.

Seungyoun, almost as if he senses someone thinking about his ridiculously soft locks, passes a delicate hand across his scalp and it makes Hangyul pout mentally, wanting to be the one to have the pleasure to do so.

_ Or maybe I just really like him. _

After a few more seconds his roommate turns his head to look back. 

When their eyes meet, Hangyul smiles and tries to summon all his strength to look as awake as he can. 

Seungyoun stares at him for a moment before turning back to the television, now shifting his weight forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

Hangyul carefully lifts his leg and reaches out with his foot to nudge his roommate on the back. 

Seungyoun turns around in confusion and rolls his eyes when Hangyul pretends he did nothing, turning to face the screen. 

Too bad Seungyoun can read through his little smirk too easily and when he does it for the fifth time he swiftly takes him by the calf and presses down on the muscle, making the main dancer’s body jerk instinctively. 

Hyeongjun stirs a little next to him but is clearly falling too deep into slumber to gather the strength to open his eyes.

_ “Pay attention to the movie.”  _ mouths Seungyoun over his shoulder.

Hangyul waits for him to turn around and nudges him with his foot one more time. 

Seungyoun looks at him, ready to snap which is what Hangyul has been subconsciously hoped for. Stealing glances across the room again to see if anyone is paying attention to them - no one is - he looks straight in Seungyoun’s eyes for the longest minute and winks.

He loves annoying Seungyoun, he thinks, returning his attention to the movie.  
Especially if it makes Seungyoun’s ears get all red the way they are now. 

Every few minutes the older turns around to watch him and Hangyul has to keep himself from chuckling.    
  


As Deborah whistles around the diner, he meets the older’s eyes and mouths an ironic  _ “Pay attention to the movie”  _ before winking again.

__ Watching Baby Driver was Seungyoun’s idea and everyone had agreed rather easily. 

_ “Okay, so I know what we can watch next week,”  _ he said excitedly on Monday after staring blankly at his computer screen for a few minutes, startling Hangyul from his barely awake state. _  
  
_

Hangyul vaguely remembers nodding and smiling which Seungyoun takes as an agreement when in reality the younger was just a little bit lost in his roommate’s eyes.

When the older told the members the title of the movie, his face was so joyfully lit up that he just couldn’t bring himself to ruin his mood by saying that  _ uhm.. yeah, no. I’ve actually seen that already. _

So he pretended not to know a thing about it and listened to Seungyoun fawn over Lily James for a week and to be very impressed by the perfectly on beat opening sequence.

It takes barely another five minutes for Hyeoungjun to start grunting and shake Hangyul from his own growing drowsiness. 

Hyeongjun drags his thick duvet they were sharing back in his room with him and Dohyon follows suits right after.

Hyeongjun leaving is not as bad as he initially thinks because although he’s missing a cuddling buddy now, the sudden cold helps him gather some energy and for the rest of the movie he’s wide awake. 

  
As Deborah and Baby kiss in front of the prison and Wooseok starts to channel zap asking if they’re up for some 1 am anime marathon, he gets up and gives the small hyung a thumbs up before going to get himself a glass of water.

When he gets back from the kitchen Wooseok is nowhere to be seen and Seungyoun is on the couch, browsing on Netflix.

“Seungwoo forced Wooseok to go to sleep because he still can’t strain his eyes like that and then left too. You wanna go to sleep or shall we watch something else?”

Seungyoun still looks like he’s one step from collapsing, but his gaze is just as purposeful as it is tired. 

Hangyul nods, ready to give his hyung this one pleasure. 

_ He keeps saying he doesn’t have time to go to the movies lately. _

“Sure, hyung. But something easy, cuz I don’t feel like using my brain too much.” He answers adjusting his glasses and slightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wait, are you implying you can use your brain sometimes?” 

Hangyul playfully glares at his hyung, but his expression breaks the moment he hears the other laugh.

He can feel Seungyoun move from the spot next to him and before he can even see what Seungyoun clicked on, the latter reaches out for the blanket Seungwoo left behind and gently sets it down to cover both their legs. 

Hangyul doesn’t pay attention to the beginning of the movie and not because he doesn’t like it but because the little mental strength he has left is occupied in holding back a giggle at the awareness that Seungyoun is looking deadly cute next to him.

“Come on, hyung. You wanted to watch another movie, pay attention! This is the part where the girl watches the guy dancing from the stairs…” 

Somewhere under the duvet, he kicks his foot to kick the other’s leg playfully. 

The all-rounder just glares at him and leans back with a deep frown.

This is one of the reasons he actually doesn’t mind a tired Seungyoun, because a tired Seungyoun is a sulky Seungyoun.

And a sulky Seungyoun is irresistibly adorable.

“There’s no one around to hear you. You don’t have to call me ‘hyung’, idiot.” 

Hangyul chuckles, his voice coming out a little lower than usual due to how tired he was.

He pokes the other’s side and leans over until his chin is resting on the older’s shoulder. Admittedly, it’s not the cosiest position but it’s only a few seconds, enough for him to whisper in his ear.

“There’s no one around to hear you. You don’t have to call me ‘idiot’, babe.”

Hangyul breaks in a giggling fit as the other just turns further away in annoyance, though it’s very obviously faked and quite badly too, seeing the small smile playing on his lips.

“You’re annoying. I really don’t know why the kids like hanging around you so much, you’re a bad influence. What do they see in you?” He says scooting a little closer even.

“I don’t know. What do you see in me?” He says with a cheeky grin, pulling the older to his side.

“I doubt Dohyon sees you the way I do.” He answers back wiggling his eyebrows alluringly. 

“Eww, gross. Always knew you were a pervert.” 

Seungyoun slaps him on the chest before snuggling in his arms.

“Pfft, says the guy who cringely flashed his abs for his introduction video. You really shouldn’t spend so much time with the kids, they shouldn’t learn those kind of things.”

“You literally posted a mirror selfie shirtless. I’m surprised you even bothered covering your gun tattoo with how little you were leaving to the imagination.”

Hangyul tries to make point of what they are even watching. 

“Now shush, it’s the part where she asks him to lift her up.”

They stay silent for a few seconds. Watching a bunch of guys failing the audition until the main character offers to do it and manage it effortlessly.

“I like this scene.” Whispers Seungyoun softly.   
“It’s a little cliche but I wonder what it’s like.” 

“Next time we have dance practice, we’ll try it.” He says meaning every word.    
  


It would be a lie to say he’s not a little curious himself. 

He keeps his eyes trained on the screen, but he can feel his roommate’s frown. 

“Don’t make that face, I’m serious. I can lift your skinny ass up very, very easily Mr. Cho.” 

Seungyoun elbows him with a huff and shifts so that he’s practically resting flushed against Hangyul.

“I would like to let you know that this,” he says wriggling chaotically under the blanket. “is far from being skinny.”

As Hangyul huffs mockingly he adds. “Wooseok, Minhee, Eunsang, Hyeongjun. That’s skinny.” 

But it doesn’t take away the amused smile from the main dancer’s face and it earns him another elbow in the stomach.

“You know, when I agreed to another movie just you and me I didn’t expect our cuddling session to be so violent.” He says groaning a little.

“If you don’t like my cuddles then just go to the room over there.” 

Seungyoun shakes his head in a random direction and Hangyul stills in his seat, gears turning in his brain.

“I don’t think Wooseok would like to cuddle with me.” He says turning to Seungyoun, with a tentative smirk. 

Just as he expects, he catches the older rolling his eyes. 

They fall back in silence for a few seconds, with nothing but their breaths and the movie dialogues.

Hangyul watches the shots paint pretty light tricks on the floorboards and smoothly moves his arm to wrap around Seungyoun’s waist instead of his shoulder. 

With his tired face and glaring eyes, the older looks the opposite of endearing, but it still makes Hangyul wanna pinch his cheeks.

“Is this because I was with Hyeongjun?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re always with Hyeongjun. Now let me watch the movie.” 

Hangyul stops Seungyoun from turning away, fighting the way he wants to giggle and cover his hyung in kisses.

“Okay let me rephrase that, is this because I was cuddling with Hyeongjun?” 

Seungyoun rolls his eyes again, before looking down on his hands.

“You’re always cuddling with Hyeongjun…” He huffs under his breath. 

Hangyul slides his legs one to each of Seungyoun’s sides angling himself towards his roommate completely and leaving space for the older to cross his legs and sit between his thighs. 

Seungyoun looks at him straight in the eyes and the movie they haven’t bothered to pause is projecting a blueish light on the side of his face.

“It’s about you cuddling with Hyeongjun during the movie  _ I _ chose because  _ I _ wanted to watch it with  _ you _ .”

The fact that Seungyoun looks so serious just adds points to the cuteness level Hangyul is keeping in his mind. His hands fly to the older’s waist as he smiles.

“If you wanted to do that why didn’t sit next to me when I asked you to?” He says genuinely confused.

“I can’t do that! I mean the kids don’t know about… about…” Seungyoun is gesturing aggressively between the two of them, his eyes glaring at him like he’s saying the most obvious thing to the most oblivious person.

“First: So what? Everyone cuddles with everyone in this house, no one would have said anything. Second: the kids  _ know _ .” He says rolling his eyes, but still smiling at the other’s antics.

“No, they don’t.” 

Hangyul leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s frown away, smiling against his forehead.

“Yes they do, but they know the managers don’t so they said they’d rather pretend they don’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” The older replies, letting his head fall forward to rest on his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“I thought you knew already.” He lies with a sweet smile and the all-rounder bumps his head against him catching the fake tone. 

He brings his lips next to Seungyoun’s ear, softly nuzzling his nose on the other’s neck. 

“You look so cute panicking every time the kids almost walk in on us, even if we’re only holding hands.”

Seungyoun gets back up again, looking at Hangyul with a straight and serious face and huffs giving him a small peck on the lips, but still keeping his impassible face.

Shifting to lay down on his boyfriend’s chest, the latter is left giggling and fussing on the couch. 

“Let me at least get comfortable, babe. I can’t stay sitting like this with you on me for the rest of the movie…”

“You should have thought about it before lying to me.” He says, this time with a small smile and pressing down on the younger’s stomach, to keep him in place. 

Hangyul tickles his sides, making him jump and yelp loudly, giving the younger enough space to slip his body flushed against the couch behind Seungyoun.

The older shift’s so that he’s laying down on Hangyul instead of on the sofa, legs tangled together and head resting above his heart. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it meant so much to you.” Whispers Hangyul letting one of his hands rest on Seungyoun’s back the other reaching out to take his hand. 

He lets out a tired sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, focusing on Hangyul’s heartbeat.   
  


“It’s okay, next time we’ll just watch a movie and lock ourselves in our room.” 

Hangyul slowly starts to draw circles on his skin with his thumbs, both over the back of Seungyoun’s hand and on the small of his back, under his shirt. 

The main dancer usually hates feeling too hot, loving the colder seasons for not making him feel like a damn heater all the time. 

But somehow, like this, with his boyfriend’s body heat pressed up against him, he doesn’t mind the high temperature. 

He watches as the couple dances on the rooftop, perfectly in sync and perfect chemistry.

_ No wonder they got married _ , he thinks.    
  


He looks down on Seungyoun, his fingers leaving the older’s back to caress his hair. 

Seungyoun lifts his head up for a second to look at him.    
Lately they’ve been doing it a lot, just taking some time to look at each other. 

Really look at each other. 

Hangyul is still not used to the waves of warmth and love that he feels each time. 

Seungyoun blinks tiredly, planting a small, feather-light kiss on his torso before turning to the tv again. 

  
  


They fall into an easy silence, something that most people don’t really expect from two loud, lively extroverts and it’s one of the things he least expected from their relationship yet among the ones he finds himself enjoying the most.   


Ever since he was a child he always hated silence.    
  


It reminded him of sleepless nights hoping to wake up one day and see something different from the other’s children’s beds. 

When he moved in with his parents, he never had to worry about it.

His brothers still lived with them and the house was full of life. 

When he became a trainee, the silence wasn’t even an option as he spent most of the time with music blasting through the speakers.

His uneasiness with completely noiseless places intensified with the years and soon it became a reminder of those awful moments when they were forced to break the news of eliminations themselves and then, even worse, Lee Dong Wook’s far too long suspense breaks that made his ears ring with white noise. 

He tries to never have to deal with silence if he can. 

Jokes around, laughs a lot. Even his sneezes are loud.    
  


Until things with Seungyoun start shifting.    
  


At first it’s burdensome.   
The realisation that the older is in equal parts very loud as he is very quiet comes suddenly when they actually start living together and decide to be roommates.

Seungyoun, who likes to joke and laugh and make faces sometimes turns into Woodz who is into the indie genre and gets lost in his own thoughts and his own creativity, so Hangyul gets really awkward trying to fill a silence that Seungyoun doesn’t want to fill. 

After some time silence became embarrassing because instead of reminding him of sad things, it reminded him of pretty, sly eyes staring blankly ahead in their room looking for inspiration. 

And after some  _ more time _ , silence became even  _ more embarrassing _ because now it meant he was trying not to get caught staring at his roommate and Seungyoun blushing trying to start a conversation.

A couple of weeks after debut, silence is forgotten again. 

Because every free, quiet moment he has is filled with soft, hushed words, giggles and loud chuckles, soft pecks and cute bickering. 

With Seungyoun singing and Hangyul easily following along.

But now they’ve been dating for months and silence is slowly making its way back in his life. 

It’s not that bad this time.

Silence is Seungyoun telling him to tone it down so no one checks on them and they can hold hands and back-hug in the middle of the kitchen. 

It’s Seungyoun forcing his way to sit on Hangyul’s bed so they can be close to each other even if he’s gonna promptly ignore him for three hours to produce new songs. 

It’s Seungyoun convincing him to turn off all electronic devices every first Monday of the month so they can have a chill, no stress, afternoon doing nothing but holding each other until Seungwoo calls them for dinner.

  
  


Hangyul sighs, deeply yet softly, coming to terms with the fact that even this time he’s barely paying attention to the movie. 

The movie ends in the blink of an eye.    
  


In hindsight, a small part of his brain started wondering if Seungyoun was asleep a little over 20 minutes before, but the confirmation comes from the way the older makes no sound of acknowledgment at the final routine nor at the romantic cliche kiss. 

Hangyul has to reach for the remote with his foot in order not to wake his boyfriend and the movement makes the latter shift a little and turn his head to rest on the other cheek.

_ Yeah totally, asleep.  _

He thinks, feeling the small spot of drool the older left on his left pectoral. 

Maybe it’s normal for a boyfriend or maybe he’s just really that whipped, but after months together he finds the usually unattractive sleep habit to be inexplicably endearing.

Hangyul stills, bringing his hands to softly caress his sleeping features. 

He wants to stay like this. 

Seungyoun looks far too peaceful right now and the last thing he wants to do is wake him up -  _ though hyung really looks adorable rubbing the sleep from his eyes - _ but he also knows that sleeping here is not the smartest idea. Hangyul can already feel the strain on his neck.

He turns slowly, arm wrapped around the older’s waist to avoid him face planting into the sofa as he tries to slip away from under Seungyoun. 

With stealth he doesn’t know he has in him, Hangyul slowly lets go of the all-rounder who, in his slumber, doesn’t seem to notice the disappearance of the body he’s been using as a pillow for the past hour and a half.    
  


Only to knock over the coffee table trying to get up from the floor. 

He winces visibly, his body freezing except for his head snapping towards the older. 

Seungyoun snuggles further into the cushions, letting out a small huff of air that makes the strands on his face move above his eyes. 

The younger can’t help but smile at the way he’s curling his nose.    
Crouching down, Hangyul moves the hair from his boyfriend’s eyes and pecks him on the cheekbone.

_ Gosh, you’re beyond beautiful, you know? _

With a deep sigh and a subconscious pout, the main dancer shakes the older’s shoulder gingerly.

Seungyoun ignores it, huffing and turning the opposite way and consecutively making his own phone fall to the ground. 

Hangyul tries to catch it to avoid making any noise that could bother the rest of his sleeping members. 

He obviously fails and the device slips through his fingers, bouncing loudly on the floor. 

In the darkness of their living room, the screen lights up blindingly in Hangyul’s face and reading 3:12 am.

Hangyul tries calmly once again, gently shaking his boyfriend with only a tiny bit more strength but Seungyoun still doesn’t budge limiting to soft groans and shaking away from his touch.

He’s really tempted to leave him there for a second, maybe getting him a pillow, but Seungyoun shifts again in his sleep and Hangyul remembers just how tiring these past few days have been. 

_ He really needs to sleep on an actual bed, resting here would only make his muscles sore in the morning.  _

It’s harder than he initially thinks, carrying Seungyoun. 

Mostly ‘cause he never carried someone _ unconscious  _ bridal style. 

Though he knows where to put his hands, he’s not prepared to the awkward feeling of having to lift a good 183 cm of a person. Although Hangyul’s muscles are a clear sign that he is past being simply ‘fit’, 70 kg of dead weight still aren’t exactly as easy as drinking a glass of water.

He needs a few seconds of readjusting his own stance and Seungyoun dangles dangerously close to falling a couple of times before he manages to effectively lift him. Seungyoun’s head falls softly to rest against chest. 

The first few steps are tentative, more for the fear of waking the sleeping beauty up and startling him rather than the older’s weight. 

Turns out Hangyul can take it very easily, only feeling a little pressure on his thighs the moment he has to actually climb the stairs.

It makes him smile a little smugly. 

The feeling of Seungyoun in his arms makes him feel like a reliable and good boyfriend. 

Like those movie protagonists his female friends and cousins would fawn over. 

In the middle of the stairs one of the wooden steps creeks little, ten times louder than usual due to the quietness of the apartment.

His sudden stop results in Seungyoun’s head bumping slightly against his shoulder and Hangyul can’t stop himself from hissing a loud “ _ Sorry” _ . 

  
Seungyoun cranes his neck and for a moment Hangyul thinks he’s gonna wake up.

When the older goes back to rest his cheek against Hangyul’s tightly stretched t-shirt, he releases a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, smiling subconsciously. 

He’s enjoying this little bridal carrying more than he planned, he thinks chuckling to himself.

In the corner of his eye he can see the twitching of movement coming from his boyfriend’s profile, the hint of a smile maybe, or the quick blinking of eyes, but when he stills at the top of the stairs to spy on the other’s sleeping face, he sees nothing but peaceful, resting lineaments accompanied by soft regular breathing ghosting over his clothed torso. 

Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight coming from the window, but when Hangyul tightens his trip for a second the all rounder stiffens slightly and misses a breathe.

_ You’re awake, you little…  _

The twenty years old smirks knowingly and has to fight the urge to either laugh or bring the seemingly sleeping body closer to him and cover his cheeks in kisses.

He puts more strength in his steps, carelessly bouncing a little and making the boy in his arms shake and bump against his body until a small, annoyed frown paints his forehead hand in hand with the small pout on his rosy lips.

The floor is silent, everyone in deep sleep, and it’s the only thing keeping at bay the childish urge Hangyul has to start running around until Seungyoun admits to be awake. 

But he can’t risk waking the kids, fully knowing he wouldn’t stand the guilt of bothering them in their rest or seeing them tired in the morning, so he settles to just take big bouncing steps along the hallway twice before actually stopping in front of their bedroom door.

The room is in complete darkness, only a flebile, lonely ray of moonlight shining from the small spot where Seungyoun didn’t pull the curtains completely and it’s barely enough for Hangyul to see anything.

He softly kicks the door closed and lets his memory guide him, hesitant feet taking small steps afraid of stepping on something they might have left on the floor.

He considers opening his arms suddenly and letting Seungyoun fall unceremoniously on his bed in the playful annoying manner that he knows he can get away with being both his boyfriend and crackhead companion, but he’s done enough teasing for today and he can’t ignore how soft Seungyoun’s face is making him right now.

Hangyul lifts the covers and pushes them aside as much as he can without letting his boyfriend fall and carefully lays him down on the mattress. 

He takes his time to slip his arms from under Seungyoun, even if he knows he’s only pretending. Hangyul wants to stop this moment and cherish it a little longer. 

He turns away from the twenty-three years old only to turn the bedside lamp the other way, far from their face and turn it on. 

The room is invaded by a yellowish light as Hangyul sits down on the bed next to Seungyoun. As the bed dips under his weight, the older turns naturally to lay on his side, his hands coming to rest under his head. 

Hangyul almost believes he’s gone back to sleep for real if it wasn’t for the slight tremble in his eyelids.

He stays there for a few seconds, just admiring lovingly the way the light is shining on the all-rounder’s perfect, white skin.

He brushes Seungyoun’s hair behind his ear, away from bothering his ‘sleeping’ eyes and leans down to kiss the traces of goosebumps on his arm.    
Seungyoun shivers a little under him and as Hangyul gets up to tuck him under the covers he can clearly see the older peeking with a small smile.

Willing to play along with this harmless act, Hangyul crouches down beside the bed and stares at Seungyoun’s profile until he can see his eyes tremble a little underneath his eyelids and his body stiffening.

His breathing is still perfectly controlled though, regular, soft and steady as if he was truly sleeping. 

With a small huff the younger moves to sit down crossed leg on the floor to avoid putting too much pressure on his ankle and rests his chin against the mattress a few inches from the other’s face. 

He himself doesn’t really know what’s the plan, just that he wants to test how much Seungyoun can stay there with a straight, sleeping face.

_ “ _ You’re too handsome for your own good, you know?” He whispers in the night.

“You’re handsome when you talk and charming when you laugh and sexy when you perform.” He adds, unable to hide emotions in his voice. 

“And I always know I can rely on you like a hyung and play with you like a friend, but this is nice too. Taking care of you like a baby.”

There’s the faint sign of a blush beginning to climb its way up Seungyoun’s neck and Hangyul feels a sense of pride wash through his body in knowing he can make him boy react like this.

“You know hyung, I never told you this,” he says not fully aware of where he wants he’s speech to go “when we first met I had the biggest crush on you - you can’t even imagine.”

He’s surprised himself, about this sudden confession because he never really brought it up.

Whenever Seungyoun playfully asks him when he started having feelings for him, he answers the most random thing he can think of; he never thought he’d actually admit it like this: to him pretending to be asleep.

“When we were working on Love Shot together and you were always making sure the mood was up and at the same time your eyes would shine in this very, very sexy way as if our practice room was a stage and you wanted to seduce whoever was watching you.”   
  


Hangyul feels his face burn a little and he’s probably starting to blush, but at least he knows he’s definitely not as red as Seungyoun, whose facade is starting to slip away. 

In fact there’s a small shivery exhale and his eyes close tighter for half a second and the redness is reaching his ears. 

It’s embarrassing to look at Seungyoun while saying all this so before going on with his small admission he scoots a little closer, crossing his arms under his chin and closing his eyes.

They are so close now that Hangyul can feel the other’s breath on him. 

“It worked I guess, ‘cause I was watching you and you seduced me all right. Dear lord, I was always panicking inside whenever Byungchan hyung would try to insinuate stuff and I still don’t get how you never noticed how flustered I got whenever people would say we seemed to really fit well with each other. I mean I know they meant in a friendly way, but still it kinda made me feel giddy back then.” 

His mouth comes up in a silly smile and he can feel a delicate, soft, featherlight pressure of lips on lips and hell even with his eyes closed, he could recognise the feeling everywhere, but before he can lean in to capture the other’s lips, the feeling is gone. 

When he opens his eyes, Seungyoun - playing off that small slip on his part as a coincidence caused by their vicinity and not an intended kiss - is turning to face the ceiling groaning, the way he often does while asleep. 

Hangyul still chases after the feeling and pecks him on the shoulder chuckling.

“Sejin hyung would always laugh at me, so much I thought you’d find out right away. But you didn’t. You kept on making weird jokes with everyone, saying Wooseok hyung was the most beautiful human you ever met, Seungwoo hyung the greatest performer and that you liked playing with Sunho hyung the most. ” 

He knows that there’s a small pout on his face yet he doesn’t stop it. Seungyoun says he looks cute pouting after all.

“Then I guess I just stopped hoping for anything, after all we were cool as friends and I kinda had a crush on Seungwoo for like a few weeks, so…” 

Hangyul is pretty sure he just heard him scoff at this and if he squints in the semi-darkness he can see his small frown.

“Not like it was ever serious, I just think Seungwoo hyung is really, really awesome.” 

He watches as the Seungyoun’s features twitch in annoyance.

“Not like I liked you. I don’t even know how I can explain liking you, I just know that you’re special. And you make me feel special. And that I want to make you feel special, the way you deserve to feel, the way you are to me.”

He stays silent for a moment, watching the way Seungyoun’s chest rises and falls.

“It sounds fake doesn’t it? Too cheesy maybe. But it’s true. You have this way of making everyone feel at home, which is sometimes upsetting because I want to be the only one feeling like that, like you’re my home and mine alone. And I want to be the only one that makes you feel at home, too.

But I’m doing a bad job, huh?” 

Maybe he shouldn’t be saying, knowing Seungyoun would frown - he is a little already - but at the same time he can’t stop himself, half apologetic and half teasing.

“I mean, I spent the night cuddling with someone else and at least it wasn’t Wooseok or Yohan but still, I’m sorry I didn’t read through you.”

Hangyul’s voice stills for a second, hearing the distant sound of someone downstairs flushing the toilet, comedically breaking his monologue. 

“Not to mention, I must be really bad in general. This is the first time in forever we get a night for ourselves and you fall asleep on me, literally. I must be a real bore, huh?”

Another pout breaks on Seungyoun’s face and Hangyul thinks he’ll break his act, but he just stays still with his eyes closed, facing the ceiling.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you all these things. Apologising and saying how much I was crushing on you, still crushing on you even now that we’re together.” He laughs a little, rough and husky in effort to keep the sound as quiet as he can manage. 

“I guess it’s easier to tell you, like this.”

Hangyul gets up slowly and before stretching his legs completely he presses a soft but decisive kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Goodnight, babe. I think it’s time for me to go to sleep, no need in keeping myself awake when  _ you’re sleeping already _ .”

When Seungyoun actually leaps up, sitting and reaching out to grab Hangyul’s wrist, the younger has to force down a yelp, genuinely taken aback. 

After his monologue, he figured his boyfriend was just going to enjoy the confession in silence and it would have been fine for him. 

He means everything he said anyways. 

Seungyoun has a resolute tightness in his small hand as he tugs one the younger’s wrist.

Hangyul can almost swear he catches the shining of moisture in those sly, unique pair of eyes. 

Seungyoun pulls with a little more insistence until Hangyul is back sitting on the side of the bed. 

They look at each other for a few seconds as Hangyul quickly changes the positions of their hands so that they are properly holding hands. 

He can clearly see the tenderness in Seungyoun’s eyes and the only way he can think of to cover the little giggles trying to escape him is to bring their joint hands up to his lips. 

Like every inch of skin Hangyul had the honour of kissing in their months together, the back of his hand is pearly white and soft to the touch. 

But he can hardly press his lips on it, before Seungyoun pulls him closer by said hand and starts to mirror what he just did. 

Hangyul watches as Seungyoun covers his hand in small, light kisses and this time he can’t help the small laugh from slipping from his mouth.

“Well, looks like you’re awake  _ now _ .” He says teasingly.

Seungyoun rolls his eyes, head still bent to linger on their joint hands and he can feel the smiling lips against his skin. 

“Yeah, an idiot kept blabbering nonsense in my ear you know?”

“Ooh, that sounds very annoying, especially at this hour of the night. Thank god he’s gone now. We can go to sleep peacefully. I’ll go to my bed and leave you alone, bye.” 

Hangyul jerks his hand away and stands up. 

There’s a mix of offense, panic, and sadness in the older’s eyes as he reaches again for him and yanks hard on his hand again to make him sit down.

“Stop being, stupid. What’s the point in rooming with my boyfriend if we don’t even sleep together? Quick and lie down, it’s late.” He mutters turning towards the wall. 

Hangyul stays there, smiling softly until Seungyoun turns to lay on his other side. 

His eyes soften and when he speaks again, it’s highly laced in affection the older reserves for moments like this, just them in their room when everyone is asleep.

“Come on, Gyul. Come here.” 

Hangyul could recognise those eyes, the love behind them, any given time.

_ Come and hold me, please.  _

He leans down, this time their kiss is a proper one, lips on lips. 

It’s chaste and sweet and intimate and Hangyul wonders if Seungyoun too can feel the way that warmth seems to radiate between them.

They face each other, even if Seungyoun keeps his eyes closed. 

Hangyul smiles at the perfect sight he’s seeing and somewhere in his brain he knows he should turn off the lamp, but that would mean not seeing Seungyoun anymore and he wants to enjoy the view a little more.

“Stop staring and sleep. You need rest, baby.” 

Hangyul tries to ignore the way his heart aches, still a little overwhelmed every time Seungyoun uses any sort of pet name.

“You didn’t seem to mind me being awake five minutes ago.” 

Hangyul watches a light shade of pink tint the other’s cheeks, turning deep red near his ears. 

“It’s not every day I get to hear you like that.” Huffs in defence Seungyoun

“In fact, the moment I’m  _ awake _ , you’re back to being annoying.” He adds bumping their heads together.

“Whiny.” The dancer kisses slightly the older’s eyelids and nudges him with his nose until he opens his eyes. “Cute.”

Seungyoun blushes harder. 

There’s something in his eyes, Hangyul resigns himself in trying to understand what it is exactly, but there’s something in his eyes.    
And he just knows that he is trapped to live a life where no star will ever be quite as blinding as Cho Seungyoun.

“You know I don’t really mean it when I say you’re annoying, right?” His voice is softer than a whisper and Hangyul almost misses it, lost in his own thoughts.

He nods smiling, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough apparently because Seungyoun brings one hand to rest on his cheek and the other is closing against his pj’s. 

“You’re not a bad boyfriend and I’m sorry about produce… I- I think a part of me liked you, but I just didn’t know how yet. But I know now, so don’t go crushing on Seungwoo, okay?” 

Seungyoun presses his lips on his, quickly and firmly. “I love you.”

Hangyul leans forward for another kiss, chuckling against the older’s lips. “I know.”

“I love you.” he adds looking straight in his eyes. 

“Now let’s go to sleep for real, you know I can never wake up in the morning.”

Even after closing his eyes, as he feels the drowsiness settle back all over him, he can feel his boyfriend’s smiling gaze on him.

He tries to ignore it and a few seconds later he feels the older’s legs slipping between his and Seungyoun tangling their bodies further together. He brings one of Hangyul’s arms to wrap around his waist, his hand to rest over the younger’s heart and his head on the crook of his neck.

Seungyoun doesn’t stop moving, softly nuzzling his head and body over his boyfriend’s emitting soft, relaxed sighs. 

Hangyul tightens his grip over the older, bringing him flushed against him to prevent him from moving even just for a few seconds.

“ _ Sleep _ .”

“Can’t.” He says amusedly and Hangyul rolls his eyes. “Sing me to sleep, Gyul.”

They stay silent, the only noise he could hear is the snowfall outside that is slowly turning into a mix of rain and hail. 

Seungyoun huffs a little, turning the other side.    
Hangyul scoots closer until one of his legs is back between Seungyoun’s, his lips are on the older’s shoulder and his torso is pressed against his back. 

He starts tentatively. His voice huskier than during practice due to all the whispering.

  
  


_ Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly _

_ to somewhere near your window _

_ It’s that I love you _

Seungyoun leans back into his embrace, sighing deeply and gripping his hands tighter for a second. The moment he releases, it’s like his whole body suddenly unwinds and his muscles loosen up. 

_ I remember our first kiss _

_ I close my eyes whenever I can _

_ and go to the farthest place _

Hangyul’s voice is so much deeper than IU’s and the older thinks it’s half of the charm. His voice is like a caress on him, so warm and so soft. Hangyul really deserves more lines the next comeback or Seungyoun will have to personally write him a song cause people deserve to hear more of it.

_ Just like letters on the sand _

_ where waves were _

_ I feel you’ll disappear _

_ To a far off place _

_ I always miss you miss you _

Hangyul doesn’t really remember ever learning the lyrics to this song, but maybe it’s because he can relate to them more than he realised. Somehow the words come naturally, so close to what he holds in his heart and it just feels so right to come clean like this, through music and holding Seungyoun so close.

_ All the words _

_ In my heart _

_ I can’t show them all to you _

_ But, it’s that I love you _

Somewhere along the lines Seungyoun starts humming along softly, his much higher tone harmonising effortlessly even if it’s dripping in sweet sleepiness. 

Though Hangyul is surely a little ( _ very _ ) biased, he can swear that his boyfriend holds much more talent in a strand of his hair than half of the Korean music industry do in their whole bodies. 

For a second he slows down, stills almost and in his head head the song misses a beat with the way he feels the physical need to stop everything and listen to the way his boyfriend is mumbling slurred lyrics to himself. 

_ How can I be so lucky _

_ to have met you, who is a blessing _

_ If we’re together now _

_ Ah how great it’d be _

Seungyoun’s head is slowly dipping down, chin closer to his chest and Hangyul starts drawing big, lazy circles on his torso. Hangyul moves in, as closer as he can, and there’s swelling in his heart the moment he takes in his boyfriend’s scent. 

_ Just like letters on the sand _

_ where waves were _

_ I feel you’ll disappear _

_ to a far off place _

_ I miss you again and miss you more _

Seungyoun smells like a story, a story that’s their own. 

Like the packets of wardrobe perfumers they picked together after moving in, like his mom’s kimchi they had for dinner and a little bit of chocolate cake leftovers that Hangyul wasn’t sure were still edible but they had anyways when Seungwoo wasn’t looking.    
Like the shampoo Seungyoun doesn’t let anyone beside the two of them touch and the expensive lotion Hangyul gave him because Seungyoun once mentioned he was about to run out of it.

_ In my diary _

_ All the words _

_ I can’t show them all to you _

_ It’s that I love you _

But most importantly he smells like something Hangyul could never really describe if not by saying it’s purely Seungyoun.

“ _ You smell the way cuddles would smell if they had a scent.”  _ He once told him and when Seungyoun looked at him amusedly he proceeded to tell Dongpyo to think about hugs and teddy bears and how he likes to cling on Seungwoo and then hug the all-rounder.

_ “You do smell like cuddles, hyung!” _

_ Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly _

_ to somewhere _

_ Near your window _

_ I hope it’s a good dream _

T he song lasts a lot less than he expects and Hangyul wants to stay there: awake, humming over his sleeping boyfriend’s skin and feeling their shared warmth. 

Hangyul is drifting off, he can feel it and in his clouded state he can’t do anything but holding the older’s body tighter against him. 

He’s still humming, or at least so he thinks, until the only thing running through his head is that IU is right - he too hopes that Seungyoun is having a good dream and maybe if he falls asleep now Hangyul can meet him there.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it was a pleasure writing this for the fest and i will never be able to express how deeply thankful for having the best organizers out there, i hope you guys enjoyed this. it was very different from my usual works but i hope it turned out well...  
> it def made me wanna write more fluff hehe
> 
> anyways thanks again for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> you can find me @sun_shinejade on twitter <3


End file.
